


Viktor on Ice

by Bittodeath



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ice Skating, M/M, Post-Canon, and I will not spoil you, finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Yuri is skating. Yuri is winning. And suddenly, Viktor collapses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my new buddies and velvet-baguette for this atrocious story. I am merely the writing hand.

Yuri turned to flash a smile at Viktor as soon as he heard the results: he had won China’s contest. He was going to the finals, and he was definitely going to win. With Viktor by his side, he felt invincible. He was invincible, wasn’t it? He had discovered his Eros, and feeling Viktor’s eyes on him reminded him of how entranced his “coach” was. He started to slide towards Viktor’s out-stretched arms, ready to receive a mind-blowing kiss – just like Viktor knew he liked. Fascinating, how close they had become. He was the enchantress keeping Viktor in chains. Was love really a bound? He wasn’t so sure, when Viktor smiled so happily at him, so softly, his arms opened to receive him…

Viktor collapsed.  
Like a house of cards blown away, he suddenly fell to the ground before Yuri’s horrified eyes. He slid even faster and was the first one to kneel by his side, shaking him with trembling hands and calling his name – calling and calling, but Viktor didn’t move, barely breathed, his nose bleeding and his complexion oh so pale, it gave Yuri chills.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Yuri said, accusatory – he was mad, but more than mad he had been worried, and even more than worried he was… destroyed. Completely ruined.  
“I’m sorry”, Viktor answered softly, sickly pale in his hospital bed, and the roses by his side way too red. “It was already too late when I became your coach. I quit ice-skating because I knew I wouldn’t be able to make it to another season.”  
“You could have told me!” Yuri retorted, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
“I didn’t think…” Viktor sighed. “I didn’t think we’d fall in love, Yuri. I thought it wouldn’t matter. And each passing day I… I didn’t want to hurt you, Yuri. I never wanted to, and I couldn’t find the words to say it.”  
“Stage 4, the doctor said”, Yuri answered bitterly. “Verging on fifth. You’re _dying_ , Viktor, the least you could do was _tell me_.”

He was crying now, and Viktor opened his arms to him. Yuri immediately nestled against him, the soothing feeling of Viktor’s hand threading in his hair reminding him of better times, when the shadow of Viktor’s death hadn’t been looming over them.

“I can’t go on without you”, he whispered.  
“You have to”, Viktor replied. “I won’t make it to the Finale, I’m too weak now. So you have to win this for us, okay?”  
“You’re asking too much of me”, Yuri retorted. “I can’t.”  
“You will.”

 

Viktor was buried three weeks before the finale, the whole ice-skating world grieving for him. Yuri wasn’t crying. Since Viktor had drawn his last breath, his hand tightly clasped around Yuri’s, he looked more like an empty body than an actual person. He didn’t say a thing at the burial, despite everyone pressing him to. What was there to say? He couldn’t express himself with words. Not when it concerned Viktor. It simply wasn’t enough.

 

“The rumour says that Yuri is dedicating his performance to his coach and lover, the regretted champion Viktor Nikiforov.”  
“Yes and Yuri confirmed this just before his starting cue. He is now taking place on the ice and everyone is wondering how he will perform. He looks so skinny, bony some might say, and pale.”

Yuri took his stance, raising his head to look towards the sky. In place of the lighted ceiling, he saw a blue winter sky. The same one that brought him Viktor, and so many blessings. The music started and he slowly started to glide across the ice, graceful and delicate, turning and jumping like it was nothing, a gleam in his eyes – and he wasn’t there anymore, he was dancing with Viktor, his lover’s arms looped around his waist as they slid together, and though everyone knew Viktor wasn’t here, everyone could see his shadow by Yuri’s side, smiling brightly and holding him tightly. He was clearly guiding Yuri’s steps, and the movements of his arms, and the lolling of his head – he was everywhere.

And the music stopped and Yuri stilled, rose his eyes to the public, the ghost of his lover looming over him – over his obvious victory, their victory, as the public couldn’t look away and could barely even breathe.

Yuri smiled, raising his hand as if to wave… and slowly crumbled on the ice, lightly, as if held back by invisible hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I still hope you liked it, despite the drama and the tragic... everything. Don't hesitate to comment, either here or on my tumblr, bittodeath.tumblr.com.  
> (Why must my first work in this wonderful fandom be so horrible I wonder.)


End file.
